A content item sharing platform provides content items to be viewed by users. Users can provide new content items to the content item platform. When a new content item is provided, a notification can be sent to users of the content item platform. For example, the notification can identify that the new content item has been provided to the content item platform so that users can be alerted when the new content item is provided. Subsequently, the users can view the new content item after receiving the notification and may provide feedback or a new content item.